fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Ashes Of Arkham
'Batman: Ashes Of Arkham '''is an upcoming game for the Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X, and is the fourth installment in the Batman Arkham series, including Batman: Arkham Origins, however is set after Batman: Arkham City. Summary Arkham City is closed and all inmates have been moved to Blackgate Penitentiary , due to Arkham Asylum's destroyed state, however a series of strange occurances, unknown to be created by Scarecrow, forces Arkham City to be reopened and all inmates to be moved their whilst Arkham Asylum is nearly finished. Days after the transferal to Arkham City, the transferal to Arkham Asylum is dealt and the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) monitor it closely. Unfortunately, not long after the transferal begins, the walls of Arkham City get blown sky high, sending an earth tremor throughout Gotham City, breaking apart the land and spilling all the criminals into Gotham City. Batman arrives on the scene to discover this has all been planned by someone and all villains are in on it, but who planned it? Plot ''Coming Soon... Characters Heroes/Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Batman is the main protagonist of the game who is keen on figuring out who the culprit is and saving Gotham City. *Tim Drake/Robin - Robin heads into Gotham City at the beginning of the game to help the citizens of Gotham. *Commissioner Gordon - Commissioner of police who evacuates and shuts down Gotham City. *Alfred Pennyworth - Communicates with Batman throughout the game. *Barbara Gordon/Oracle - Communicates with Batman throughout the game. *Aaron Cash - Cash became a security guard at Blackgate who was at the Arkham City walls when they exploded. *Lucius Fox - Held hostage at Wayne Enterprises and awards Batman with a new gadget. *Azrael *Gotham City Police Department *Vicki Vale Villains/Adversaries Coming Soon... Other Coming Soon... Locations Downtown *Wayne Enterprises *GCPD Headquarters *Gotham City News *Gotham City Hall *R.H Kane Building *My Alibi *Gotham River *Gotham Overpass Old Gotham *Wayne Manor *Story Book Land *The Clocktower *Finnigan's *Old Wayne Tower *Forty-Sixth Street Promenade *Gardner Overpass Otisburg *Ace Chemicals *Gotham City General *Mr Freeze's Lair *Monarch Playing Card Co. *Gotham Light & Power *Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs Financial District *Gotham City Bank *Arkham City Walls **Gotham City Olympus *W&M *Robert Kane Memorial Bridge *Finger River The Cauldron *The Stacked Deck *Blackgate Penitentiary *Riddler's Lair *Falcone Shipping *Gotham Dam *Tricorner Yards Wayne Enterprises Ace Chemicals Story Book Land Sewers Gotham City Bank GCPD Headquarters The Stacked Deck Gotham City General Wayne Manor Blackgate Penitentiary Gameplay '''Batman: Ashes Of Arkham '''plays much like it's predecessors in which it is an over-the-shoulder, first-person game and idolizes his detective skills as well as his combat prowess. Gotham City is a free-roam explorablelocation in the game, however not all of it is accessable as it is very large and has some very unnotable locations. However the large area accessable does include numerous explorable buildings the Batman can enter and explore such as Ace Chemicals, Blackgate Penitentiary,Wayne Manor, Wayne Enterprises and numerous others. Combat Like in previous installments, their are two forms of combat in the game them being the straight up combat against thugs and the other being the stealthy 'Predator' style. The Free-Flow combat system works very much the same as it was in Batman: Arkham City, due to the well rounded form it was in from that game. However their are still new moves like the Group Takedown which downs five thugs at once, new types of enemies such as the Fighter Thugs who will end up in a brawl with Batman and new gadgets like the Bat Gun which can shoot Explosive Gel onto walls or can be used to scale walls. Predator is also much like it was in its predecessors in which Batman mus use his stealthy skills against gun-wielding foes. Batman will take out enemies one by one leaving them unconsious, trying to remain unnoticed as he does it. Detective Mode is heavily used in these sections to pick your next victim from the bunch. The Predator rooms usually have gargoyles are objects on the roof in which Batman can hide on as he waits to make his move whilst the enemies usually can't see him. Some gadgets and techniques can also be used during Predator such as the Explosive Gel to set traps for the enemies or interactable objects can also be used to takedown enemies such as Chandeliers. Detective Detective Mode returns and more forensic works have been added, such as when analyzing the explosion in the Arkham City walls Batman will also check for size of opening, direction of rubble and other things as well as analyzing distance someone could move in the time of the crime to pinpoint a location of an enemy. Gadgets During the game, Batman will collect numerous gadgets. *The Batarang is available from the start and can be thrown to stun enemies or break interactable objects * The Explosive Gel is available from the start and will lay down a spray of gel which will explode on command. *The Batclaw is available from the start and will pull enemies in, pull them down out of reach ventilation grilles and can grab other out of reach objects like Riddler Trophies. *The Smoke Pellets are available from the beginning and create a smoke cloud around Batman making him unseeable by enemies. *After manually hacking into the Wayne Enterprises Security, the Cryptographic Sequencer can be used as a remote hacking device that can decode encrypted data stations and listen in on radios *When Batman gets trapped at Gotham Dam trying to purify the waters he calls the Line Launcher which will shoot a line infront and behind Batman which he can swing along, stand on or shoot another line. *When Batman discovers the GCPD have been brainwashed he creates the Remote Electrical Charge which works like it did in Batman: Arkham City however it can now destroy light sources to create dark spots for Batman to hide in. *When Batman has to scale Gotham City Bank he calls in the Batgun which can allow Batman to swing along walls as well as shooting thugs into walls which will leave them on the ground. *When Batman is navigating through Red Hood's gauntlet he activates the Remote Control Batarang which can be remotly controlled and can speed up, slow down and do a 360 turn around. *After unlocking it from WaymeTech. Upgrades, the Freeze Grenades can be used to freeze water or enemies. *After unlocking it from WayneTech. Upgrades, the disrupter can be used to disable guns and destroy mines. *After unlocking it from Waynetech. Upgrades, Batman can use the Angled Line Launcher to angle the Line Launcher line instead of leaving it at a level height. Category:Batman Category:Articles under construction Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Stealth Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PC Games